Atsumorr Wredinn
A well-respected Marshal in the Alliance army, Atsumorr Wredinn was also a high-ranking member of the 141st Assault Group, a highly respected branch of the Alliance military that had carried out countless victories in the field of battle. Atsumorr's name did not only bring morale to the battlefield, but obstructed Horde leaders from ever seeing victory. Known for his prowess with a blade, Atsumorr would have no problem cutting through waves of mindless horde with ease. His cunning techniques on the battlefield earned him many honorable medals, such as the Alliance Legion of Valor. He is one of two known recipients, the other being Ashamal Shalah'aman, his superior. Another honor awarded to Atsumorr along with the Legion of Valor was the use of the title "Hero of the Alliance." Work in the 117th Division Atsumorr's work in the 117th spans many years. Atsumorr was recruited by Ashamal Shalah'aman and Andry Byrne after he was the last man standing in Gurubashi Arena in 31 L.C., and worked his way up the ranks from there. Atsumorr has seen countless battles and campaigns with the 117th division, but he has led some in his time. Notable battles he has led are: The Battle of Darkshore The Battle of Fenris Isle The Battle of Thoradin's Wall The rise of Atsumorr from a recruit was not easy. He steadily climbed the ranks of the 117th, and only became a commander after Grimir surrendered his power as the commanding Wraithlord of the 117th. Atsumorr then took the helm of the Martyrsworn, the smallest division of the 117th. However, even though he had been the leader of the smallest division, he earned great fear and respect from his allies for his punishing, stern attitude. His resolute, unmoving stance brought morale to the soldiers on the battlefield. Many of the battles he had led for the 117th were against the Warscar Reach, an order founded from the ashes of the Warsong Outriders, which was another order that the 117th had fought countlessly against. One of the highlights of Atsumorr's military career with the 117th was his contributions to the death of Tendael Dawnlight. Atsumorr executed three Dominion of the Sun members in front of the Violet Hold in broad daylight. This led to the outrage of many organizations, including the First Regiment, and the Clergy of the Holy Light. In the same week, he captured and tortured the leader of the Magus Senate of Dalaran with Ashamal Shalah'aman, in an effort to prevent him from siding with the Sunreavers. These acts of brutality shown by Atsumorr made him acquire several nicknames, including "The Executioner" and "The Iron Fist". Around the time of the first Tournament of Ages, the 117th Division came under controversy surrounding the grisly murder of a Sin'dorei that had taken place on the grounds. When heat came towards Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, Serpico Shar'adore, and Calidian of the Exodar, Atsumorr claimed all responsibility for the murder of the elf. When the leaders of the 117th were brought to trial for war crimes, each member was given a hefty sentence, but Atsumorr was stripped of his titles, and reassigned to the 103rd Legion under Serpico Shar'adore to reattain his honor once more. Work with the Ebon Blade and Wrathsworn In the times where the 117th was not active, Atsumorr would work for several different orders. In the past, he has been contacted by the Ebon Blade to deal with several problems they were having with the Clergy of the Holy Light. He contacted them back, but was never called to battle. For a long period in 32 L.C., Atsumorr created a pact with a group of around 50 individuals, and made an order called the Wrathsworn Legion. The Wrathsworn Legion fought in several different battles across Azeroth. During this time, he stayed in contact with Ashamal, and worked primarily on training the individuals in the art of warfare. He would arrange battles against what was the early makings of the Warscar Reach. One of the individuals selected to be in the pact was a shady rogue named Gelthorn. Eventually, it was made known to Atsumorr that Gelthorn was a previous high-ranking member of the 117th before he had joined, along with his friend named Ailfryd. Ailfryd was brought into the pact afterwards, and later on, the two would combine to overthrow Atsumorr out of the helm, forming the Lion of the East. From then, Atsumorr sought out Verion Borscheon, another commander from the 117th, to plan out the retaking of the helm. Atsumorr ambushed Gelthorn in Feralas, and gravely wounded him, but allowed him to escape. From then until the reformation of the 117th, the helm of the Wrathsworn was Atsumorr's. While working with the Wrathsworn, Atsumorr learned how to master a variety of different weapons, making his prowess on the battlefield even more fearsome. Even though he can use a wide variety of weapons, Atsumorr tends to favor a two-handed sword when in the field of battle. The style of two handed sword would usually be a large, jagged, blunt sword to tear flesh and break bones. His second favored weapon is most likely a polearm, as he is commonly seen practicing with a polearm on target dummies in Old Town. The type of polearm he uses is jagged like his two-handed blades, but razor-sharp, almost like a scalpel, to pierce vital organs and cause massive bleeding and tissue damage to the target. He viewed polearms to be more of a precise weapon, and not valuable in the heat of combat where you need to think fast. Work with the 103rd Legion Following his sentence to serve with the 103rd, Atsumorr contacted Marshal Shar'adore and enlisted in The Eastern Offensive. For months after enlisting, he was forced to complete several combat rehabilitation courses, eventually being deemed able to return to the field of battle amongst Serpico's forces. Shortly after returning to the field, Atsumorr accompanied Commander Teolon and the 103rd in defeating several cannibal encampments in Westfall. His attendance amongst meetings and combat trials alike were unrivaled in his return, earning him the rank of Lance Corporal shortly after the cannibals were dealt with. He also accompanied Glimi Sixpence, Julius Wynholdt, Taluciela Shar'adore, and Samuel Alberic to Stranglethorn Vale, participating in a mission that would go something short of successful against the Kurzen. After, when he began receiving letters from Commander Mar'alith in Cenarion Hold, Atsumorr was enlightened upon a remnant of the qiraji dynasty still lingering in Silithus. He brought the documentation to Marshal Shar'adore, informing him of the possible threat, and was given permission to lead the campaign into Silithus to clear the area of any threat. Before Atsumorr's campaign started, the 103rd was moved out of the County of Gold Coast and many of the members went separate ways. Commanders split up, Vincent Ravenwing and Nathul Furlbrow remained whilst Shar'adore continued on to be relocated into Shalewind County in Redridge Mountains. Upon the restructuring of the 103rd, several leadership positions were opened. Continuing into the months ahead, Atsumorr led the 103rd into Silithus and despite suffering a few tough encounters, were able to clear out the Twilight Cult and rogue Mindslayer that were lingering in the desolate sands. After a hard-fought month, Serpico Shar'adore saw Atsumorr fit for leadership once more and promoted him to High Council, leading the 103rd's Special Forces. A short time later, after dealing with some intra-order issues, Atsumorr stood beside Shar'adore as an equal, leading the 103rd as two. Through the coming months, Shar'adore and Wredinn guided the 103rd through the Legion invasions, defending Azeroth from the oncoming siege of demon attackers. When it came time to deploy to the Broken Isles, they rallied the 103rd behind them and set sail. The 103rd came across several difficulties on their way there, being ambushed by Naga, inclement weather, and Legion interference alike. Despite the odds against them, they sailed into Val'sharah, settling down in Bradensbrook as a forward base of operations. Whilst Serpico remained in Bradensbrook with the majority of the 103rd, Atsumorr took Special Forces to Highmountain, where they would use the peak as a FOB, utilizing the isolation of the area greatly as they trained in peace. They went to work in Highmountain, clearing out several Drog'bar caverns, the most notable being very close to the peak. A group of ritualists inside performing dangerous earth magic that could cause avalanches to fall upon Thunder Totem. Another short campaign that was lead in this time by Wredinn was taking Special Forces back to the ruined city of Stratholme, in an attempt to find the Wredinn Family Blade after rumors of it's reappearance had began to spread. After attempting to report in with Shar'adore, he received no response. None of the members of the 103rd had seen him in some time. After a while, Marshal Shar'adore had been deemed MIA, with a special unit of the Alliance being sent out to search for any trace of him. During this time, the 103rd looked for guidance in a new leader, and Marshal Wredinn was ready to step up to the plate. After a short stint leading the 103rd, the Grand Alliance requested that under new leadership, the Legion be given a new designation. Consulting with his men, Wredinn responded by reforming the 103rd Legion as the 141st Assault Group, or Shalewind Assault. Work in the 141st Assault Group After reforming the 103rd as the 141st, Atsumorr set to work on completing tasks that were previously on the "to-do" list of the 103rd. Given an assignment to return to the ruins of Theramore to collect samples of the irradiated ground for magical analysis in Dalaran, he commissioned a shipment of protective gear for his men and set off to the ruined isle. Upon making their way through the city, they were greeted with horrific sights, the shadows of families burned into walls, fused into stone, scarring the minds of the 141st. Trudging through the grisly remains of the once proud city, they encountered a regiment of soldiers that seemed to have been sent on the same mission as the 141st in the past, however, they were changed. Their skin hung off of them in a grotesque manner, bagging up at the joints. Disgusting glowing pustules lined the creases, as the hairless creatures stumbled around the area. They seemed to be eating a strange, dark meat at their fire. The 141st dispersed the men with relative ease, but the sight and realization of what the arcane radiation could do to you was nerve-wracking to the men. Moving towards the crater, having to make their way through harsh arcane winds, they encountered an arcane apparition that imprisoned the 141st, seemingly toying with them. Putting them through a cruel test, only one of the members was allowed to pass unharmed, while the rest would be vaporized. Samson Barleywater made it through the trial, slaying the apparition once outside of it's arcane prison. They gathered the samples from the crater and began their evacuation from Theramore. Upon leaving, the 141st discovered a strange arcane mechanism hidden in the dirt. Upon pulling it out, the heavens screamed in agony as a Legion cruiser tore through the skies. In panic, the 141st took the mechanism with them as they ran for the bridge out of Theramore. As demons were being teleported in from almost all sides, they had to fight through a massive infernal to make their way out. Crossing the bridge, Tobias Walker, a Sergeant Major of the 141st and well-respected soldier, was unable to make it across. Previously wounded in the campaign, his leg failed him and the bridge collapsed before he was able to make it. The last the 141st saw of him was his body slowly being surrounded by felguard. Atsumorr and the 141st continued to perform operations out of Shalewind County in Redridge Mountains until the time of his death. Death Shortly after reforming the 103rd into the 141st Assault Group, Wredinn and the 141st found theirselves at the request of High Command for the experimental testing of new gnomish technology. Machines designed to simulate battle against demonkind, they would put the user into a sleep-state, allowing them to experience the simulation within their own heads. The 141st reluctantly entered the machines, beginning the simulation. Midway through the simulation, Marshal Wredinn's image disappeared entirely from the simulation, fading altogether from the virtual world the 141st was in. Chief Engineer Sparkgear, who was leading the team that designed these machines, hit the emergency release on Wredinn's machine. He exited the pod to the sounds of battle, and recognized that the 141st was being ambushed in the gnomish facility they were so vulnerable in. Exiting the pod, he heard a gnomish yelp as he looked to the side and witnessed Sparkgear being stabbed multiple times by dark-robed, hooded figures. He brandished his runeblades and charged forward, cutting through the thin silky cloth with ease and turning a dozen of the robed figures to corpses within a few minutes. However, it seemed however many the Marshal was able to cut down, twice as many came back through the door. The 141st were still in stasis in their pods, and Atsumorr did everything he could to defend his men. He cut down thirty-three of the robed figures, taking multiple stab wounds and lacerations along the way. The 141st exited their pods to see the Marshal leaning on the release switch. Shortly after, a mass of shadows coagulated behind the Marshal, driving an ominous, jet black blade through his back, piercing through his chestplate multiple times, before one final drive under his helmet, destroying the death knight. He fell, the piercing red gaze that illuminated his infamous helmet flickered. With his final seconds ticking down, he looked towards his men. "For Shalah'aman, for Shar'adore, and for the Alliance." The flickering ceased, and the Marshal's body added to the thirty-some that had fallen before him in that facility. A note was left on his body, further inspection revealed that the note only had two words on it, the ink used to write them pouring from the page almost infinitely in a disturbing manner. "Midnight Hands." Weeks later, they buried the Marshal's armor along with what was left of him in the Plaguelands, south of Stratholme, his home. Many of his old friends had come to say goodbye to the Marshal for a final time, to see his suffering come to an end, eternally.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Death Knights Category:Undead Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:117th Division Category:War Criminals Category:Deceased